A new destiny
by Aya Suzuki
Summary: Si les personnages de Saiyuki se retrouvaient dans une autre dimension et ne se souvenaient plus de leur passé... Les rèves qu'ils font de Togenkyo les aideront à se rappeler ? [FIC TERMINEE]
1. Prologue

**A NEW DESTINY**

**Prologue**

_Alors c'est ma première fic ! lol ! Je vous promets de m'améliorer !_

Après une journée où la chaleur avait été ressentie, le soleil se couchait lentement sur le paradis céleste. Un immense temple se dressait devant le crépuscule. La déesse Kanzeon se trouvait assise (ou plutôt à moitié allongée ') sur un siège doré magnifique, rivalisant avec l'astre lumineux. Devant-elle, un bassin remplit d'une eau pure reflétait le ciel, ce qui lui donnait une éblouissante couleur bleue. Des nénuphars flottaient à sa surface. Le calme y régnait en maître absolu, lorsque l'immense porte s'ouvrit sur un homme inquiet.

"Kanzeon Bozatsu ! Kanzeon Bosatsu !"

"Qu'il a-t-il Jirou ?" répliqua-t-elle

"Déesse, Sanzo et ses compagnons ont disparus ! Et les autres aussi !"

"Mais je le sais déjà Jirou… Tu sais très bien que je vois tout !"

"Mais Déesse, c'est très grave ! Où sont-ils ?"

"Ils ne sont plus ici… Gyokumen les a envoyé dans un autre monde où ils y ont oubliés leur passé…"

"Mais Bozatsu que va-t-il se passer ?"

"Seul un Dieu pourrait le savoir"

_Elle est vraiment con où elle fait ça exprès pour m'emmerder là ? "_Mais… vous êtes une déesse !"

"Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Enfin disons que le destin ne doit jamais être dévoilé car il peut changer mon bon Jirou..."

* * *

Une grande allée de cerisiers en fleur se dressait devant un temple bouddhiste. La paix régnait dans ce petit coin de paradis, où les oiseaux virevoltaient entre les arbres roses. Seule l'immense ville se dressant plus loin montrait qu'un peu plus loin, la vie n'était plus qu'un enfer. 

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année aux yeux améthyste se réveilla, ses beaux cheveux blonds au vent. Il se leva et pris sous le bras un carnet à dessins posé à côté de lui puis partit. En marchant, il se demanda ce qu'il était venu faire ici… Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas arriver en courant un homme qui lui arracha son carnet. Il se retourna brusquement pour apercevoir le voleur

_"Kuso ! Pas encore lui ! _pensa-t-il. Kogaïgi ! Rend moi mon carnet !"

"Rêve Sanzo ! C'est pas un blondinet comme toi qui va faire la loi !"

_"Bakka... "_

Ce dernier se mit à courir pour rattraper l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Après plusieurs minutes de course effrénée, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans une petite ruelle. Un rictus se dessinait sue le visage du dénommé Sanzo lorsque une petite fille sauta sur le dos de Kogaïgi !

"Grand frère ! Ça va comme tu veux ?"

"Ririn... Rentre à la maison s'il te plait..." Une veine commença à pulser sur son front. Pourtant, Sanzo voyait bien que son adversaire s'efforçait de garder son calme en présence de sa sœur.

"Ah ! Mais tu es avec Sanzo !"

Kogaïgi commençait à devenir rouge, puis il implosa !

"RIRIN, JE T'AVAIS DIT DE RESTER A LA MAISON ALORS RETOURNES-Y !" Hurla-t-il.

"Méeuu ! Grand frèreuu ! TTT.TTT"

Le visage du rouquin s'attendrit devant les larmes de sa sœur, tandis que celle-ci souriait à Sanzo.

_"Quelle petite garce !" _Pensa-t-il !

"Bon, Sanzo, on se reverra ! Tiens reprend tes vieux dessins ! Allez Ririn, ikuzo !"

Sanzo ramassa ses croquis tandis que son ennemi ramenait sa sœur chez lui. Il repris le chemin de son appart, en plein centre de Tokyo...

La clochette de la porte tinta. Une magnifique femme aux cheveux mauve entra dans la bibliothèque. Des livres s'étendaient à perte de vue, classés méticuleusement. Les précieux ouvrages étaient atteint grâce à une échelle, tandis que les livres moins important étaient en bas. La sérénité se faisait ressentir dans cette immense pièce éclairée par quelques fenêtres. Un rayon de soleil s'étendait sur la table au centre de la pièce, devant les rangées de livres. Un silence presque solennel s'élevait du lieu.

Elle cherchait du regard le bibliothécaire, lorsqu'elle entendit un grand bruit. Elle s'approcha du lieu d'où celui-ci lui était parvenu. Un jeune homme les cheveux en bataille se releva pour l'accueillir :

"Ah, bonjour Yaone. Vous allez bien ?"

"Oui mais... et vous ? Ça va ?" répondit-elle, anxieuse.

"C'est bon. Ces bouquins on amortit ma chute !"

"Toujours plongés dans «Le Destin » à ce que je vois Hakkaï ! Ce livre est si bien ?"

La clochette tinta de nouveau. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Kogaïgi furieux avec une petite fille sur ses épaules. Il interpella la jeune femme.

"Yaone ! Bouge de là ! On rentre !"

"J'arrive ! Lui répondit-elle.

Sayonara Hakkaï !"

La porte se referma derrière le petit groupe. Le sentiment de nostalgie envahit le bibliothécaire. Depuis combien de temps vivait-il seul ? Sans Kannan... Il savait bien que sa mort laisserait des traces indélébiles, mais pourtant il prenait toujours la vie avec le sourire !

Après s'être laissé aller dans la mélancolie, il reprit la lecture de son livre ancien...

Un grand établissement s'élevait en plein centre de Tokyo. Seule une grille fermée lors des cours permettait de rentrer dans le lycée. Une horloge se trouvait en plein milieu du bâtiment qui s'étendait sur plusieurs ailes. Les murs de brique rouges exposés au soleil redonnaient de la chaleur au lieu terne et morose. La cours était recouverte de fleurs de cerisier, apaisant le regard de quiconque s'arrêtait en ce lieu. De grands couloirs s'étendaient dans le lycée, donnant sur les portes des salles de cours.

Le tableau noir remplit d'équation écrites à la craie blanche était dressé au centre du mur faisant face aux élèves. Les tables alignées étaient identiques.

"Alors si x 5.3, on peut donc dire que la fonction f est représentée par la droite au tableau..."

La voix du professeur de maths résonnait dans la tête de Goku. Celui-ci n'attendait qu'une chose : la fin du cours pour pouvoir aller manger. Son estomac gargouillait depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il leva la tête et aperçu son meilleur ami plongé dans l'exercice.

_"Purée... j'y pige que dal ! Comment y fait Nataku ? En plus j'ai trop faim c'est horrible..."_

La sonnerie avait à peine retentit que le garçons aux yeux dorés était partit. Nataku le rejoignit quelques minutes après pour l'intercours du midi. Après s'être installé pour manger, le garçon à l'image juvénile pris la parole.

"Dit Goku ?"

"Hum ?" répondit-il la bouche pleine de nourriture.

"Je pourrai pas rester ce soir."

"Tu vas encore à la bibliothèque de livres anciens ?"

"Ouai ! Hakkaï m'attend pour me montrer quelque chose de super, parait-il !"

"C'est qui Hakkaï ?" demanda Goku.

"Le bibliothécaire."

La fin du repas fut calme : ils ne parlèrent pas. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de retourner en cours, les deux amis se regardèrent. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Nataku. Goku essaya d'esquisser lui aussi un sourire, mais son ami était déjà partit...

La nuit tombait. L'ombre s'étendait sur la grande ville du Japon. Les lumières des bars s'allumaient. Les immeubles gris laissaient à croire que le quartier n'était qu'un lieu de tristesse. Des hommes se cachaient dans les petites ruelles, dans l'ombre des policiers qui n'osaient même plus venir dans ce quartier dirigé par les dealers. Un homme aux longs cheveux rouge sang sortit d'un immeuble accompagné de son demi-frère.

"Eh Jien ! Tu dois aller où en fait ?"

"Voir un de mes potes."

Sa voix était posée mais trahissait une grande anxiété.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda son frangin.

"C'est Kogaïgi... je crois qu'il est encore allé se fourrer dans des situations pas possibles !"

"QUOI ! Tu traînes encore avec ce dealer !"

"Oh ! C'est bon Gojyo... t'es pas ma mère !"

Cette réplique coupa le souffle au dénommé Gojyo. Sa mère... son frère avait tué sa propre mère pour le sauver...

Il sortit son briquet de sa poche et alluma une cigarette.

"Bon j'te laisse. Moi j'ai du boulot au bar !"

Tout en marchant dans les rues de Tokyo, Gojyo repensa à son passé. A sa vie actuelle. Il vivait avec son frère, dans un appartement exigu où l'odeur de la clope et de la drogue se mélangeait.

_"C'est vraiment pas une vie..."_Pensa-t-il...

_A suivre..._

**_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Laissez moi des review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !_**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Sanzo

**A NEW DESTINY**

**Chapitre 1 : Sanzo**

_Bon voilà je tient à dire que les personnages Aya et Minami qui apparaîtront dans l'histoire sont des pseudonymes ! lol ! _

_Dringggggggggggggg ! _

Le bruit du réveil fit sursauter Sanzo dans son lit. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda la pièce. Il vivait dans un petit studio éclairé par une faible lumière le soir. Juste ce que son petit salaire minable lui permettait de s'offrir à côté de ses cours de dessin.

Il se leva du lit déjà complètement réveillé, et s'approcha du «coin cuisine». Le beau blond sortit une allumette pour allumer le gaz et se faire chauffer de l'eau dans une bouilloire. Celle-ci sifflant, il versa l'eau dans une tasse avec du café qu'il avala à petites gorgées. Après s'être lavé et habillé, il sortit de l'immeuble. Une belle journée s'annonçait, ensoleillée et agréable. Il marchait tranquillement dans la rue en se rendant à ses cours, une rue bruyante et fatigante.

La fac de dessin se trouvait au bout d'une immense rue, à côté d'un lycée aux fleurs de cerisiers. Une belle jeune fille se tenait à l'entrée du bâtiment universitaire. Ses longs cheveux châtains entouraient un visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs. De magnifiques yeux verts cherchaient du regard une personne... elle attendait. Soudain, elle vit arriver le blondinet et couru vers lui !

"Sanzo ! Je suis là !" cria-t-elle en lui sautant au coup !

"Ah ! Aya-chan... tu m'as fait peur !" dit-il en sursautant.

"Sanzo, le prof veut te voir. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'attendait dans sa salled e cours".

"Kashimoto-sensei ?" répondit-il l'air anxieux.

O"ui. C'est à propos du concours." Lui expliqua Aya.

Sanzo s'éloigna de son amie et rentra dans l'Ecole. Il se rendit dans la salle de dessin tout en regardant la cours qu'il apercevait derrière les fenêtres. Le vent faisait virevolter les fleurs de cerisiers, rendant le paysage presque féerique. Il frappa à la porte et tira le battent. Son professeur l'attendait.

"Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ?" demanda Sanzo.

"Oui, Genjô-san. Je voulais vous parler du concours de manga qui aura lieu le mois prochain. Voyiez-vous, vous êtes un des plus talentueux dessinateur de notre Ecole, et je voudrais que vous la représentiez pour la 14e édition de ce concours."

"Mais, Sensei ! Je ne m'en sens pas capable ! Répondit-il inquiété. Non pas au niveau dessin mais au niveau scénario !"

"C'est pour ça que j'ai parlé avec certains professeurs de cet établissement à ce sujet, et nous avons décidé que vous travaillerez avec un autre élève. Nous avons fait plusieurs choix et maintenant c'est à vous de choisir la personne avec laquelle une alchimie pourrait se former."

Kashimoto lui tendit une enveloppe fermée.

"Tenez, voici cette liste. Réfléchissez tranquillement chez vous et tenez moi au courant le plus vite possible s'il vous plait acheva le sensei."

"Merci professeur..". répliqua l'élève quelque peut gêné.

Pendant ses cours, Sanzo n'arrêta pas de penser à la fameuse lettre. Quels noms pouvaient bien y être inscrits ? Y avait-il ceux de ses amis, ceux des personnes qui ne connaissaient même pas son existence ?

Pendant un long moment, il ne sentit pas les yeux verts d'Aya qui s'étaient posés sur lui, anxieux.

Dès la fin du cours, celle-ci l'interpella.

"Sanzo-chan ?"

"Quoi ?" lui répondit-il.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda-t-elle calmement, connaissant les réaction de son ami quand on s'intéresse à lui : il devient agressif car il déteste attirer l'attention !

_Il ne va quand même m'engueuler... je suis sa meilleure amie tout de même !_

A sa grande surprise (et aussi à celle de Sanzo !), il lui répondit très calmement.

"Oh non ! Ce n'est pas important. Je pourrais t'en parler demain, ne t'inquiète pas !"

Ils se quittèrent à la sortie de leur université, tandis que les lycéens partaient en groupe après s'être lancé l'indémodable « bye-bye » !

* * *

La clé tourna dans la porte qui s'ouvrit lentement sur un appartement en désordre. Sanzo s'assit à son bureau, poussa tous les croquis et son matériel de dessin. Il sortit la lettre de son sac, et la posa. Il inspira un grand coup et l'ouvrit. Cinq noms y étaient écrient. Il les lut lentement.

"INOUE Tomoo"_, mon dieu quelle horreur ! c'est le lêche-botte !_

"FUJITA Hikari"_, elle est dans ma classe celle-là je crois._

"AOKI Hiroshi"_ ah non ! sûrement pas lui !_

"KOBAYASHI Takeshi", _je le connais_ ?

"SUZUKI Aya"...

Il s'arrêta longuement sur le dernier nom. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle soit dans cette liste, non pas car elle n'état pas douée, mais simplement car il avait l'impression que son nom n'y avait pas été mis au hasard entre ceux de personnes inintéressantes. Comme-ci son professeur voulait qu'ils travaillent ensemble... Aya était-elle au courant ? Savait-elle qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il la choisisse ?

Son choix ne dura pas longtemps ! Elle était dans la liste... pourquoi s'en priver ? Au moins, il savait que c'était une fille sérieuse et appliquée. Il pris son téléphone pour appeler Aya, afin de le lui dire. Sanzo composa le numéro de la jeune fille et attendit. Au bout de cinq sonneries, la voix monotone du répondeur retentit :

Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Suzuki Aya, je ne suis pas là pour l'instant alors laissez moi un message après le bip !

Sanzo n'attendit pas celui-ci et raccrocha. Il savait que son amie travaillait le soir dans un bar du quartier de Shibuya avec sa meilleure amie Minami. Il pris son manteau et sortit de ce pas dans la nuit fraîche. Il marcha une demi-heure, ce qui le revigora. Il avait horreur du métro car il y avait toujours trop de monde.

Les rues tantôt désertes, tantôt pleines de monde le reposaient, dans ce quartier réputé pour ses plaisirs de la nuit. Il chercha de ses yeux fatigués l'enseigne lumineuse du « Honky Tonk » qu'il trouva sans problème. Il poussa la porte et entra dans un univers bruyant. Une serveuse à l'entrée se retourna pour lui parler.

"Bienvenue au Honky Tonk !" dit-elle l'air enjoué. "Ah... c'est toi Sanzo... que fais-tu là ?" La déception se lisait sur son visage.

"Salut Minami ! Je cherche Aya !"

La dénommée Minami avait une magnifique peau couleur chocolat, des yeux et des cheveux noirs tressés en de longues nattes fines. Elle avait décoré son uniforme d'accessoires rouges (sa couleur préférée !). Elle indiqua à Sanzo une table où son amie prenait une commande. Il se mit derrière la jeune fille et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Celle-ci sursauta et se retourna. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

"Sanzo ! Que fais-tu là ?" lui demanda-t-elle. "Si tu viens pour le concours, je suis déjà au courant. Kashimoto-sensei m'a téléphoné. Il était persuadé que tu me choisirais !"

Abasourdit, il lui répondit qu'il était très heureux de travailler avec elle, ce qu'elle approuva elle aussi.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, un beau jeune homme aux longs cheveux et aux yeux rouges entra dans le bar. Minami l'interpella.

"Hey ! Gojyo !"

"Quoi ?" répondit-il.

"Le patron veut que tu te dépêches de faire les cocktails pour ses amis !"

"Encore ? Je suis encore de corvée ? Kuso..."

"Désolé pour toi ! Besoin d'aide ?"

"Nan !" répondit-il énervé. "Ça ira !"

Minami s'approcha de Aya et Sanzo, une commande à la main. Aya la pris et remercia son ami d'être passé. En ressortant du café, Sanzo aperçu le rouquin qui regardait Minami avec un air rêveur.

_Et bah dit donc ! En voilà une qui a du succès ! _Pensa-t-il._ Heureusement qu'il ne fait pas ça avec Aya car sinon... _Il s'interrompit. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble... Il chassa l'image de son amie de son esprit et rentra chez lui.

_

* * *

"Kogaiji-sama__ ! cria la fille aux cheveux mauves._

_Vous êtes Sanzo et ses compagnons ? Lança Kogaigi. _

_Que voulez-vous ?demanda Gojyo._

_Je suis juste venu récupérer ma servante. C'est tout. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Prenez garde à vos vies d'ici là._

_Attend ! Profite de ce remue ménage et amuse toi un peu ! lui lança Goku !_

_KAI ! Le monstre lança un sort qui blessa le jeune singe._

_Ahh !_

_Goku !_

_Ca suffit. Lâcha Sanzo."_

Sanzo se réveilla en sueur dans. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche. Quel était ce rêve étrange qu'il venait de faire ? Et qui étaient ces hommes qui l'accompagnaient... et que faisait Kogaiji dans son rêve ?

Il se rendit compte que depuis quelque temps, trop de questions restaient sans réponses...

**A suivre...**

_Voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plu, et pardon pour la référence à Get Backers (j'avais pas d'autres idée de nom de bars ! lol !). _

_Reviews_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Gojyo

**A NEW DESTINY**

**Chapitre 2 : Gojyo**

_Bonjour bonjour... je sais je sais àa fait super longtemps que j'ai pas écrit... mais là ça va ! lol ! Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !_

Lorsque Sanzo partit, Gojyo n'eut même pas l'occasion de lui dire ce qu'il voulait… il ne l'avait pas vu. Il était trop occupé à regarder Minami de ses beaux yeux rouges. Le jet d'eau de l'évier lui coulait sur les mains, tandis qu'il tenait un verre pour le laver. Mais ses yeux étaient fixés autre part que sur son travail. Cependant, il n'osait pas lui demander de sortir avec lui ne serait-ce qu'un soir, ou bien tout simplement de la raccompagner chez elle après son boulot au bar. Sa peur de se faire rejeter était trop grande.

En fin de soirée, Minami et Gojyo avaient fini leur service.

Le rouquin prit son courage à deux mains et alla voir celle qui accaparait ses pensées.

"Hey ! Minami-chan !"

"Hum ? Quoi ?" répondit-elle.

Le cœur de Gojyo s'arrêta de battre un court instant. Il lui répondit en essayant de ne pas montrer sa peur.

"Tu veux que je te ramène ?"

Minami le regarda de ses grands yeux noirs, interloquée.

"Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Pourquoi cette question ?" répondit Gojyo sans comprendre.

"Bah c'est la première fois que tu me le proposes depuis qu'on se connaît !"

"Ça veut dire non alors ?" demanda le rouquin inquiet.

"Bien sûr que non ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu me le proposes !"

Gojyo soupira… il avait imaginé tant de réponses à son refus, alors qu 'elle acceptait !

Il ouvrit la porte à son amie et ils sortirent tous les deux. Minami habitait à quelques pas de chez Aya… donc non loin de chez Sanzo.

Ils marchaient dans la ville éclairée par les lampadaires. Les mains dans les poches, il n'osait pas regarder celle qu'il accompagnait.

N'étant pas à l'aise dans ce silence, la brune engagea la conversation.

"Dis moi Gojyo… pourquoi me ramènes-tu chez moi ?"

_"Oh purée ! C'est la question qui tue ! _Pensa-t-il_. Je vais quand même pas lui dire._

En fait je dois voir Sanzo ! Donc j'en profite pour te raccompagner puisque vous habitez au même endroit !"

Ce que le rouquin venait de dire n'était pas si faux. Il voulait vraiment demander à Sanzo quelque chose, même si ça pouvait attendre demain ! Il le verrait sûrement à la sortie de sa fac de dessin.

Minami commença à faire la moue face à cette réponse, ce qui fit encore plus craquer le pauvre Gojyo. Il la trouvait décidément trop mignonne.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas de son immeuble, la jeune fille prit la parole.

"Dis moi tu veux venir boire un truc chez moi ?"

"Heu… ouai pourquoi pas !" répondit-il, peu sûr de lui.

Minami composa le code d'entrée et ouvrit la porte avec sa clef. Gojyo la suivit.

Ils traversèrent le hall de l'immeuble, puis prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au 8e étage. Durant le voyage, ils ne parlaient pas, mais se dévisageaient.

L'ascenseur atteint sa destination. Minami s'approcha de la porte marron en bois laqué, à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle mis la clef dans la serrure et s'apprêtait à la tourner, quand elle sentit le jeune homme se rapprocher d'elle. Ce dernier, se trouvant derrière celle qu'il aimait, posa ses bras sur la porte, comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Minami, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, se retourna pour voir Gojyo. Quand elle l'aperçut, à sa grande surprise, elle vit une larme délicate qui coulait sur sa joue.

Le barman ne pleurait jamais, en tout cas il n'en avait pas l'air. Son esprit était complètement embué, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait.

Il approcha son visage de celui de sa bien aimée et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes.

Minami n'essaya pas de se débattre et ferma les yeux. Elle se laissa aller. D'une main, elle réussit à atteindre la clef dans la serrure et la tourna. La porte de son appartement s'ouvrit. Elle commença à reculer, doucement, afin de rentrer chez elle.

Gojyo ne la retint pas. Quand il vit qu'elle s'était arrêtée au milieu de la pièce, il compris qu'elle l'attendait. Il s'avança et ferma la porte derrière lui.

La pièce, de couleur blanche, était froide. Seuls les vêtements rouges de Minami l'éclairaient. Le coin cuisine au fond, était propre et rangé, contrairement à chez lui.

La brune alla chercher deux bières dans son frigo, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle s'assit sur le canapé crème dans un coin de la pièce. Gojyo la rejoignit. Il ouvrit sa canette sans quitter de vue ses yeux noirs. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du canapé.

Le rouquin tenait sa canette à la main. Minami posa la sienne sur la table basse, puis se leva. Elle s'approcha doucement du fauteuil et se mit face à Gojyo. Elle se baissa pour arriver à sa hauteur et l'embrassa à son tour.

Le rouquin se leva, tout en continuant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Plus rien ne comptait à leurs yeux. Ils ne pensaient plus à leurs problèmes, à la vie… ils pensaient juste à eux…

Après s'être longtemps embrassé _(je passe les détails… laissons leur un peu d'intimité tout de même !)_, Gojyo, encore un peu chamboulé par ce qui venait de se passer, décida de ne pas aller plus loin pour le moment. En effet, il avait trop peur d'être rejeté par Minami.

Il quitta donc l'appartement de son amie, mélancolique, tandis que son amie regardait son amant s'éloigner d'elle.

"Gojyo attend !" s'écria-t-elle.

Il se retourna pour apercevoir la jeune fille courir vers lui et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes une dernière fois. Après cela, elle retourna sur ses pas, se tenant dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Elle la ferma délicatement, tandis que Gojyo se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

Le jeune homme marchait dans la rue, calmement. Pour rentrer chez lui, Gojyo savait qu'il mettrait environ vingt minutes. Il déambulait dans la rue vers le quartier de Shibuya, là où se trouvait le bar où il bossait ainsi que son studio qu'il partageait avec son frère.

Son frère… où était-il en ce moment.

_"Ça m'étonnerait grandement qu'il soit à la maison. _Pensa-t-il. _Il doit encore traîner avec Kogaiji et sa bande…"_

Et Gojyo avait effectivement raison. Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'endroit où il habitait, il entendit la voix de Jien, son demi-frère, dans une rue adjacente. Il s'approcha discrètement pour regarder ce qui s'y passait.

_"Ils sont là…" _se dit-il.

Un grand jeune homme avec des pommettes saillantes, les cheveux rouges et les yeux foncés se trouvait là, ainsi qu'un autre grand et musclés à la tignasse courte et noire. Même si le rouquin ne voyait pas très bien dans la nuit, il savait qu'il s'agissait de Kogaiji et Jien. Il aperçut aussi une belle jeune fille aux cheveux mauves, qui n'avait pas l'air ravi de se trouver ici, ainsi qu'un groupe de cinq personnes.

Le dénommé Kogaiji sortit de sa poche un paquet que Gojyo n'arrivait pas vraiment à distinguer dans le noir. Bien sûr, il se doutait que c'était de la drogue, Kogaiji étant un dealer. Mais ce qu'il n'arrivait et n'arriverait jamais à croire et à accepter, c'est que son frère y participait.

Gojyo se décida à partir, car il n'aimait pas voir Jien se livrer à cela…

_"C'est pas que je veuille le couver… mais je suis son frère tout de même… _pensa-t-il. _Kuso__…"_

Il sortit une cigarette qu'il mit à sa bouche, puis pris son briquet dans la poche de son jean. Il l'alluma et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, quand Kogaiji se mit à parler.

"Qui est là ?" demanda le dealer.

"Ça y est… je suis grillé…j'ai vraiment le chic pour m'attirer des ennuis…" 

Gojyo sortit de là où il était, et s'approcha du groupe.

"C'est bon ! C'est que moi !" lança-t-il.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?" répliqua Jien.

"Et bah tu vois… moi je rentre à l'appart." Répondit le rouquin.

"Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Baka !" intervient Koigaji.

La jeune fille aux cheveux mauves, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début, intervint à son tour.

"Kogaiji… laisse le partir s'il te plait."

Le visage de celui-ci se radoucit. Il s'adressa au jeune homme.

"C'est bon, rentre chez toi ! T'as de la chance que Yaone-chan t'ai sauvé la vie…"

"Sauvé la vie… il y va fort celui là ! Il se prend pas pour de la merde…" se dit-il. 

Gojyo partit donc tranquillement, la clope à la bouche et les mains dans les poches.

Lorsqu'il se coucha dans son lit, il réalisa enfin ce qui lui était arrivé ce soir là. Il aimait Minami… et apparemment c'était réciproque.

Enfin, avec toute cette histoire il n'avait pas eu le temps de demander à Sanzo ce qu'il voulait… en fait ce n'était pas vraiment important… c'était juste pour le taquiner.

En effet, il voulait juste lui parler de Aya-chan… Il savait bien que Sanzo l'aimait, même si lui ne le savait peut être pas encore… Minami aussi l'avait remarqué et en avait déjà parlé à sa meilleure amie qui était devenue rouge comme une pivoine paraît-il…

"Bah c'est pas mes oignons en fait…" 

Il ferma les yeux et laissa le monde des songes l'envahir. Il était calme et serein. Il ne s'attendait pas aux révélations et aux évènements des prochains jours.

_Kogaiji-sama ! cria la fille aux cheveux mauves._

_Vous êtes Sanzo et ses compagnons ? Lança Kogaigi. _

_Que voulez-vous ? demanda Gojyo._

_Je suis juste venu récupérer ma servante. C'est tout. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Prenez garde à vos vies d'ici là._

_Attend ! Profite de ce remue ménage et amuse toi un peu ! lui lança Goku !_

_KAI ! Le monstre lança un sort qui blessa le jeune singe._

_Ahh !_

_Goku !_

_Ca suffit. Lâcha Sanzo._

Gojyo se réveilla, trempé. Ce rêve, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait. Et plusieurs personnes qu'il connaissaient s'y trouvaient…

A cet instant, jamais le jeune homme n'aurait pu penser qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire ce rêve. Et il n'était même pas près d'imaginer que cela pourrait bien changer le cours de son existence…

**A suivre…**

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard que j'ai eu pour la publication de cette fic… mais je me rattrape là ! ' (mauvaise excuse…)._

_Allez, merci de suivre ma fic et à la prochaine !_

_Reviews !_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Goku

**A NEW DESTINY**

**Chapitre 3 : Goku**

_Rebonjour ! Pour tous ceux qui me lisent, sachez qu'un chapitre paraitra tous les deuc jours jusqu'au chapitre 7 ! voilà !_

Après le départ de Nataku, Goku arpenta les rues adjacentes à son lycée. Sans son meilleur ami, il s'ennuyait. Il marchait en traînant les pieds lorsqu'il aperçut un jeune homme blond à l'autre bout de la rue. Le jeune singe s'approcha de la silhouette qu'il connaissait si bien en l'appelant.

"Sanzo !"

L'interpellé se retourna, l'air étonné.

"Sanzo, c'est toi ?"

"Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre, bakasaru !" répondit le jeune homme.

"Nani ? répliqua un Goku l'air penaud. Je suis content de te voir !"

"Ah ouai ? Et pourquoi ça ?"

Le petit singe se gratta la tête en réfléchissant. Aucune réponse concrète ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il se contenta de gratifier son ami de son plus beau sourire.

"Et tu fais quoi là ?"

"J'attends, ça se voit pas !" répondit Sanzo, quelque peut énervé.

"Et t'attend qui ? T'attend qui ? T'attend qui ?"

Goku commençait à taper sur les nerfs du beau blond. Celui-ci aimait bien le lycéen qui était devenu son protégé, mais par certains moments, il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

"Quelqu'un…" lâcha le dessinateur.

Goku commença à faire la moue. Son ami le regardait l'air ahuri.

"Je comprends pas qu'il veuille absolument savoir ce que je fais…en plus si je lui dit il va me suivre…" pensa Sanzo. 

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Aya apparut au coin de la rue. Goku la regarda s'avancer. Alors qu'elle était encore assez loin, il souffla à l'oreille de Sanzo :

"Elle te plait ? Hein ? Allez avoue !"

Une légère couleur rouge apparut sur les joues du blondinet, qui ne répondit pas.

La jeune fille arriva enfin à leur hauteur.

"Ohayo Goku ! Tu vas bien mon chou ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Sanzo ne put réfréner un petit rictus. En effet, Aya adorait Goku, mais comme un petit frère. Elle s'occupait souvent de lui, bien qu'il ait dix huit ans (ce qui ne le gênait pas le moins du monde) et le chouchoutait, ce qui rendait le pauvre Sanzo quelque peu jaloux .

Après que la jeune file ait fini de s'occuper de son petit protégé, ce dernier décida de partir et de les laissés seuls un petit peu… ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire à Sanzo.

Les deux amis le regardèrent partir. Après cela, la jeune fille se tourna enfin vers Sanzo et l'embrassa innocemment sur la joue.

"Et toi ça va bien ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Ils s'éloignèrent enfin, laissant Goku qui avait tout vu.

Celui-ci s'était caché derrière un mur ! Il adorait suivre l'évolution du couple que formaient ses deux amis…

Il repartit tranquillement, cherchant désespérément ce qu'il pouvait faire de son temps libre. "_Rentrer chez moi ? Pas question ! Et si j'allais rejoindre Nataku chez ce fameux Hakkai…"_

Goku se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque. 

En marchant vers la bibliothèque, le jeune singe commençait à s'imaginer Hakkai, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu. Lorsque le bâtiment se dessina devant lui, Goku espéra sincèrement que son ami se trouvait bien là. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte. Un tintement retentit, comme pour prévenir le bibliothécaire de son arrivée.

Le visiteur fut impressionné par l'immense pièce recouverte d'étagères pleines de livres. Trois personnes se trouvaient au centre de la pièce.

Goku reconnu immédiatement son ami Nataku. Il connaissait le deuxième, qui parlait avec entrain à un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et à l'air sérieux qui devait être le dénommé Hakkai. Il avait de longs cheveux rouges, reconnaissables entre tous…

"Tiens ! Mais c'est le pote à Sanzo ! C'est le kappa pervers !" 

Goku avait dû penser ce qu'il venait de dire si fort, que Goyo se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Répète un peu, bakasaru !" lui dit-il.

Goku interloqué, remarqua que Nataku et Hakkai essayaient de se retenir de rire. Son ami prit la parole.

"Tu sais Goku… quand tu dis des trucs comme ça, essaye de ne pas penser à voix haute !"

Hakkai explosa alors de rire, suivi de près par Nataku. Une goutte se dessina derrière la tête de Goku. Gojyo, quant à lui ne riait pas mais souriait.

Après que tout le monde ait calmé sa crise de fou rire, Goku s'approcha du groupe. Nataku le présenta à Hakkai.

Celui-ci semblait empreint d'une immense tristesse qu'il s'évertuait à cacher… mais ses grands yeux marron le trahissaient.

Le lycéen passa toute la fin de l'après midi dans la bibliothèque, la tête plongées dans les ouvrages anciens. Il n'aimait pas vraiment lire, mais Hakkai avait su lui donner les livres qu'il fallait.

En fin d'après midi, les deux amis quittèrent le bibliothécaire et Gojyo. Ils rejoignirent un groupe d'amis au karaoké du coin. En effet, c'était une coutume qu'ils avaient avec leurs amis : une fois par mois, il se rendait dans l'établissement pour y chanter.

La soirée finie, Goku rentra chez lui. Il vivait seul dans un appartement exigu. Dès sa naissance, il avait été donné à un orphelinat. Il ne connaissait rien de sa mère et de son père. Ce n'est qu'il y a quelques mois qu'il fut autoriser à quitter l'établissement, lorsqu'il eut atteint sa majorité.

Il ouvrit son minuscule frigo pour en sortir un soda qu'il but d'un trait. Il n'avait pas faim. La chaleur du studio le faisait transpirer à grosses gouttes. Il était fatigué. Ses paupières se fermaient… Il ne s'attarda pas et enleva ses vêtements afin de prendre une douche. Il tourna le robinet et pris le pommeau. L'eau fraîche enveloppa son corps. Son torse un peu musclé tressaillis sous le froid.

Après être resté quelques minutes sous l'eau, Goku sortit de la douche, se sécha et enfila un short qui lui servait de pyjama. Il s'allongea sur son lit et sortit de son sac le livre que lui avait prêté Hakkai : « La légende du Roi des Singes ».

Le jeune homme entama sa lecture. Cette histoire racontait les aventures d'un singe né d'un rocher qui devint le roi d'une tribu composée de ses semblable. Or, ce singe avait peur de mourir. Il devint donc disciple d'un grand Maître qui lui apprit entre autre à obtenir l'immortalité. Mais il fut chassé du temple à cause de son comportement (mais peut lui importait car il avait l'immortalité).

Goku arrêta sa lecture vers la moitié de l'histoire, lorsque ses paupières se fermaient sans qu'il arrive à les retenir.

Il ferma donc ses yeux afin de laisser le sommeil l'emporter. Juste avant e s'endormir, il pensa :_ "C'est marrant, je trouve que le singe me ressemble un peu…"_

Il n'eut pas le temps de méditer sur la question. L'obscurité qui l'entourait l'engloutis vers le pays des songes… et des cauchemars.

* * *

_Kogaiji-sama ! cria la fille aux cheveux mauves._

_Vous êtes Sanzo et ses compagnons ? Lança Kogaigi. _

_Que voulez-vous ? demanda Gojyo._

_Je suis juste venu récupérer ma servante. C'est tout. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Prenez garde à vos vies d'ici là._

_Attend ! Profite de ce remue ménage et amuse toi un peu ! lui lança Goku !_

_KAI ! Le monstre lança un sort qui blessa le jeune singe._

_Ahh !_

_Goku !_

_Ca suffit. Lâcha Sanzo._

Le jeune singe se réveilla trempé. Que faisait Sanzo, Gojyo et Hakkai dans son rêve ?

Goku mit sa tête dans ses mains… ce rêve revenait sans cesse. Et à chaque fois revenait la même question…

_"Que se passe-t-il ?" _…

**A suivre…**

_Voili voilou ! encore un nouveau chapitre… bon maintenant vous vous imaginez que ça va être au tour d'Hakkai ! Je suis trop prévisible pour l'instant ! mdr !_

_Allez à la prochaine !_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Hakkai

**A NEW DESTINY**

**Chapitre 4 : Hakkai **

Hakkai tournait méticuleusement les pages d'un livre qu'il dévorait du regard. Les feuilles de papiers abîmées et tirant sur le marron laissaient à penser qu'il s'agissait d'un ouvrage ancien, comme touts ceux qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque.

Arrivé à la fin de l'œuvre, le jeune homme ferma le livre et le rangea dans une des nombreuses étagères qui s'étalaient sur le mur.

Il se s'assit de nouveau dans son fauteuil et posa les mains sur son bureau, croisées. Il se mit à réfléchir.

La visite de Nataku et Gojyo, ainsi que la rencontre avec Goku l'avait profondément troublé. En effet, bien qu'il connaisse la vie de ces trois jeunes hommes, il avait cependant l'impression d'en connaître plus qu'il ne le savait. Cette pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit chaque fois qu'il voyait certains de ses amis le laissait perplexe.

Il décida cependant de ne plus y penser, prétextant que son imagination lui jouait des tours.

La journée s'achevait sur Tokyo. Hakkai quitta sa bibliothèque avec regret, comme chaque soir. Il déambulait dans les rues tantôt déserte, tantôt noires de monde.

Il passa devant un bar. Hakkai s'arrêta et regarda l'enseigne. Le nom « Honky Tonk » clignotait en grandes lettres. C'était ici que travaillait la nièce de Kanan, la seule personne qui le ramenait encore à elle.

Kanan… après un an il était toujours aussi triste que depuis qui l'avait perdue. De plus, le procès que sa nièce avait engagé contre l'automobiliste qui l'avait renversé n'avait jamais abouti. Le jeune bibliothécaire chassa ces pensées noires de son esprit.

Il poussa la porte du bar et entra dans ce lieu où les hommes venaient se souler en regardant la télé.

Une jeune fille l'accueillit à l'entrée, l'air surprit.

"Ohayo Hakkai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Le jeune homme regarda avec attendrissement la jeune fille, si près de celle qui accaparait encore ses pensées, même après son décès. Elle avait un an de plus que lui, et pourtant il se sentait tellement vieux face à elle. C'était une jeune fille sérieuse et mature, mais qui savait rester encore calme et frêle. Elle était belle du haut de ses vingt trois ans, avec ses taches de rousseurs et ses magnifiques yeux vert clair. En la regardant, il comprenait bien l'engouement que pouvait lui porter Sanzo, son ami d'enfance. Celui-ci avait le même âge que la jeune fille, et pourtant comparé à elle il faisait lui aussi plus âgé. Elle avait pris Goku sous sa protection, telle une mère avec son enfant.

Hakkai lui répondit enfin, après avoir réfléchis plusieurs secondes.

"Ohayo Aya ! Et bien tu vois, je viens boire un coup !"

Il lui mentait bien sûr, il était venu pour la voir elle. Juste avant de mourir, Kanan avait demandé à son fiancé de protéger sa nièce. Elle mourut dans ses bras juste après, sous les larmes de Hakkai. Depuis cet événement tragique, le jeune homme couvait Aya et vérifiait sans cesse si elle ne manquait de rien. Et si elle attrapait rien qu'un rhume, il s'occupait d'elle et l'obligeait à rester couchée.

Ce comportement énervait légèrement la jeune fille, mais ne laissait rien paraître de peur de le blesser.

"Et tu veux quoi alors ?" répondit Aya.

"Une bière s'il te plait." Répliqua mal à l'aise Hakkai. Il venait de s'apercevoir que Sanzo était là lui aussi.

Depuis que Hakkai s'occupait de la jeune fille, son ami se comportait bizarrement.

Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir à la table de Sanzo qui l'avait vu. Aya vint apporter leur bière aux deux garçons qui se dévisageait. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient embués.

Ils se regardaient en buvant leur bière. Minami s'approcha de leur table et leur parla.

Et bah dit donc les garçons, on a l'impression que vous essayez de vous tuer du regard. "Comme je plain ma pauvre Aya de vous avoir collé à elle !"

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vivement vers la serveuse. Celle-ci éclata de rire.

"Nan mais franchement vous devriez voir votre tête !" répondit-elle aux yeux meurtriers.

Minami repartit, son plateau à la main vers le comptoir afin de parler à sa meilleure amie.

Sanzo et Hakkai, n'avaient pas encore échangé le moindre mot.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé, ils commencèrent à discuter.

"Alors quel bon vent t'amène ?" lâcha Sanzo.

"Et bien tu vois, je suis venu pour boire un coup !"

Leur conversation était forcée, bien entendu. Depuis quelques temps, ils n'arrivaient plus à avoir une conversation normale.

Aya essayait malgré tout de ne pas faire paraître son désarroi devant les deux jeunes hommes. Mais elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression d'être le sujet de leurs disputes et cela la rendait mal à l'aise. Plusieurs fois, le calme de la jeune fille avait faillis être emporté par les larmes. Ses deux amis ne se rendaient pas compte de la tristesse que cela lui produisait. Sanzo et Hakkai n'avaient pas du le remarquer, mais à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait dans cet état, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle se retenait de les laisser s'échapper, et ça Minami le savait bien. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle essayait de faire rire son amie.

N'en pouvant plus de cette atmosphère, Aya se retirant dans une pièce à côté du bar. Les deux garçons remarquèrent son absence, ainsi que celle de Minami. La jeune fille était allée voir son amie.

Lorsque la brune revint, les deux garçons l'appelèrent.

"Où est passée Aya ?" demanda Hakkai.

Minami les regarda l'air navré. Elle voulut leur dire ce qui se passait mais se dit que ce n'était pas son rôle. La jeune fille désigna du regard une porte où Hakkai s'empressa d'aller.

En entrant dans la pièce sombre, le jeune homme sentit la présence d'Aya assise par terre dans un coin. Il s'approcha d'elle et remarqua que des larmes coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues. La jeune fille qu'il avait toujours cru forte se transformait alors en une petite fille en plein désarroi. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et la regarda.

"Aya…" lui dit-il.

Celle-ci ne répondait pas. Seuls ses yeux verts se fixèrent sur lui.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

La jeune fille commença à s'expliquer, tandis que ses larmes tombaient de son visage.

"Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! lui dit-elle en hoquetant. Depuis que ma tante est morte, tu me couves. J'ai vingt trois ans ! Ça veut pas dire que je t'aime pas non… Ça veut juste dire que j'en ai marre que tu te disputes avec Sanzo. Tu peux même pas comprendre !"

La jeune fille calma tant bien que mal ses larmes. Ce que Hakkai venait d'entendre l'avait profondément troublé. Il s'était toujours imaginé que ça ne gênait pas la jeune fille. Et pourtant… il savait très bien quelle était la source du problème. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'occupe d'elle, c'était juste qu'elle préférerait que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre… et il savait très bien qui…

"Sanzo… lâcha le jeune homme. C'est donc lui le problème surtout. Je pense savoir ce qui se passe…"

La jeune fille ouvrit grands ses yeux, interloquée. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce dont elle même n'était pas sûr.

Le beau brun dit enfin ces mot que la jeune fille n'avait pas encore compris.

"Tu l'aimes c'est ça ?"

Aya ne répondit pas. Entendant un bruit derrière son ami, elle regarda dans le noir. Hakkai se retourna et aperçu une silhouette qui s'averra être celle de Sanzo.

"Tu as écouté notre conversation ?" lui demanda Hakkai.

Sanzo ne répondit et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Hakkai s'écarta et sortit de la pièce.

_"Ce ne sont plus mes histoires maintenant…"_ pensa-t-il.

Le jeune homme quitta le bar et rentra chez lui.

Après s'être assis pour réfléchir un peu, il alla s'allonger sur son lit, la tête pleine.

Il pensa à Sanzo et Aya, se demanda ce qu'avait pu faire le jeune homme pour la consoler.

Hakkai tenta de se vider la tête et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil l'envahit.

* * *

_Kogaiji-sama ! cria la fille aux cheveux mauves._

_Vous êtes Sanzo et ses compagnons ? Lança Kogaigi. _

_Que voulez-vous ? demanda Gojyo._

_Je suis juste venu récupérer ma servante. C'est tout. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Prenez garde à vos vies d'ici là._

_Attend ! Profite de ce remue ménage et amuse toi un peu ! lui lança Goku !_

_KAI ! Le monstre lança un sort qui blessa le jeune singe._

_Ahh !_

_Goku !_

_Ca suffit. Lâcha Sanzo._

Le bibliothécaire se réveilla en sueur. C'était la troisième fois qu'il faisait ce rêve. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il signifiait, et pourtant, il avait l'impression que la plupart des personnes qu'il connaissait avait une double vie, une autre existence, dans un monde parallèle. Il ne savait plus quoi penser…

**À suivre…**

_Voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Donc la première partie de l'histoire est terminée avec la présentation des persos ! Sinon maintenant on va avoir les relations entre Sanzo et Aya et Gojyo et Minami, et puis y aura plein de choses… (mais non pourquoi vous pensez que j'ai plus d'idées sur ce que je vais raconter ? ' !)_

_Reviews ?…_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Love & Sport

**A NEW DESTINY**

**Chapitre 5 : Love and Sport**

_Me revoilà avec la suite de ma fic. J'espère que ça vous plait, sinon dites le moi. Je sais je suis pas douée pour les titres ! lol ! Dans ce chapitre, vous allez voir comment l'amour peur rendre bête ! lol ! Bonne lecture._

Hakkai venait de sortir de la pièce adjacente au bar où travaillait Aya. Celle-ci ne savait plus où se mettre. Hakkai avait compris ce qui lui arrivait… elle aimait Sanzo. Oui elle l'aimait… elle en était sûre maintenant. Mais celui qui occupait son cœur avait entendu sa conversation, lui aussi savait maintenant.

Aya ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle essaya de parler à Sanzo, mais aucun son ne traversa sa gorge pour sortir de sa bouche. Seuls ses grands yeux verts que l'on distinguait dans la pénombre trahissaient sa peur.

Le jeune homme s'approcha lentement de Aya. Lui non plus ne disait rien. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et essuya de sa main la dernière larme qui coulait sur la joue de la jeune fille.

Il lui demanda alors :

"Tu m'aimes Aya ?"

Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Elle était comme hypnotisée par le regard améthyste du jeune homme. Il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille, et captura ses lèvres, mystérieusement, tout en douceur.

Aya n'essaya pas de se débattre. Elle ferma les yeux, et rendit son baiser à Sanzo. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser dans la petite pièce.

Lorsque le jeune homme détacha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille, celle-ci, telle une enfant ayant peur dans le noir, le retint contre elle en l'enlaçant.

Sanzo prit alors son amie dans ses bras et la serra contre son torse. Il la serrait comme s'il avait peur de la perdre, d'un instant à l'autre.

Le rêve que faisait souvent le beau blond lui revint à l'esprit. Peut être était-ce à cause de ce rêve qu'il avait peur de la perdre.

Le dessinateur chuchota enfin à l'oreille de la jeune fille les mots qu'elle espérait encore entendre.

"Moi aussi je t'aime…"

Aya regarda le fond de la pièce, les yeux dans le vague. Maintenant qu'elle avait enfin compris ses sentiments, elle se sentait enfin « complète », sure d'elle.

Elle enleva ses bras du torse de son ami, qui, surpris s'écarta lui aussi.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" lui demanda Sanzo, anxieux.

Pour seule réponse, Aya embrassa Sanzo.

Lorsque les deux amoureux sortirent de la pièce main dans la main, ils aperçurent Minami qui parlait avec Gojyo. Aya se détache de Sanzo et alla rejoindre son amie. Le jeune homme la regarda partir. La brune arrêta sa conversation avec le rouquin. Celui-ci, pas intéressé du tout par les conversations féminines vint rejoindre Sanzo _(que le monde est bien fait non !_).

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Minami à Aya.

Cette dernière sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. La serveuse éclata de rire.

"C'est bon j'ai compris !" répliqua-t-elle.

"Et toi alors qu'est-ce que tu me caches alors avec Gojyo ?" se défendit Aya.

"Moi ? Rien !"

"T'es sûre ?" demanda la dessinatrice d'un regard intéressé.

"Euh… oui !"

"Et de mauvaise foi en plus !"

"Moi de mauvaise foi ? répondit Minami l'air offusqué. Bon okay okay j'ai compris.

Alors ?"

La jeune fille se plia aux désirs de son amie, et telle deux adolescentes, elles commencèrent à parler de leurs émois.

De leur côté, Sanzo et Gojyo se dévisageaient. Le beau blond prit la parole, le rose aux joues.

"Alors comme ça toi et Minami ça colle ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Et toi et Aya alors ?" répondit Gojyo l'air gêné.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.  
"Comme l'amour peut rendre bête !" répliqua le rouquin.

"A qui le dis-tu !"

Lorsque Sanzo raccompagna la jeune fille chez elle, ils ne firent aucune allusion à ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi en auraient-ils besoin de toute manière ? Ils savaient que leurs sentiments étaient partagés, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour eux.

Ils se tenaient par la main dans la clarté du jour qui allait bientôt tomber. La lune essayait tant bien que mal de se montrer dans le ciel, cachée par les nuages de pollution de la grande ville.

Un petit groupe arriva vers le couple. En voyant qu'il s'agissait de Kogaiji et sa bande, le jeune homme s'empressa de lâcher la main d'Aya. Celle-ci, interloquée, n'osa rien répliquer. Le jeune blond savait bien que si le dealer découvrait qu'ils sortaient ensemble, celui-ci ne s'amuserait plus seulement à pourrire sa vie, mais aussi celle de la jeune fille.

"Tiens mais c'est mon cher Sanzo !" lança Kogaiji.

"Tu le connais ?" demanda la jeune fille à son ami.

"Oui, c'est une vieille connaissance… répliqua le dealer. Et toi t'es qui ?""

Comme pour empêcher Aya de répondre, le blondinet répliqua.

"Oh ! C'est juste une fille de la fac de dessin qui ne voulait pas rentrer seule la nuit, alors je la raccompagne."

"Une fille de la fac de dessin… et comment tu t'appelles ?" demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille murmura son prénom, se demandant ce qui se passait.

"Et bien Mlle Aya, tu devrais t'éloigner de ce gars là. Sa conerie va te contaminer sinon."

Sanzo resta de marbre, tandis que Aya, offusquée, cherchait quoi lui répondre.

"Non ne répond rien ! Je veux pas t'entendre."

Kogaiji repartit, avec un petit rire qui exaspérait Sanzo.

Après qu'ils aient disparus au coin de la rue, Aya demanda à son ami.

"C'est qui ce baka ?"

"Un baka…" répondit Sanzo.

"Nan mais franchement ?"

"Un dealer qui peut pas me voir…"

"Et pourquoi tu lui as dit que j'étais une fille quelconque ?"

"Parce que sinon il t'aurait emmerdé aussi…"

Le reste du trajet fut silencieux.

Les deux tourtereaux arrivèrent enfin chez la jeune fille. Sanzo l'accompagna jusqu'à sa porte, mais Aya ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser partir ainsi. Il lui tournait le dos afin de reprendre l'ascenseur, lorsque le jeune homme sentit son amie collée derrière, contre son dos. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille du beau blond, comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Ce dernier se retourna et souleva délicatement le menton d'Aya afin d'apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser ne dura que quelques instants. Sanzo s'écarta et rentra dans l'ascenseur. La dessinatrice, quant à elle, rentra dans son studio dont elle ferma la porte à clé.

* * *

Aya s'adossa contre la porte en soupirant. Cette journée avait été très mouvementée, mais au moins maintenant, elle savait que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Elle était fatiguée. La jeune fille se dirigea vers un placard et en sortit un grand sac bleu qu'elle mit en bandoulière. Elle ressortit de chez elle et traversa la rue. Juste en face de son immeuble se trouvait un gymnase, où elle allait deux fois par semaine. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, les bruits de chutes sur le grand tatami la calmèrent. Elle entra dans le dojo. La pratique de ce sport la détendait. En effet, Aya ne pratiquait pas de sport violent comme le karaté, mais faisait de l'aïkido, un des art martial le moins connu. Elle aimait ce sport car il était philosophique. Le but n'étant pas de se battre, mais d'éviter le combat, d'éviter les coups et d'en donner le moins possible. Elle se rendait dans ce dojo depuis une dizaine d'années, ce qui en faisait une habituée. Tout le monde la connaissait. Souvent elle y retrouvait Minami, qui elle faisait de l'athlétisme et de l'escrime, son sport de prédilection depuis huit ans.

La dessinatrice se rendit dans le vestiaire féminin, enfila son kimono d'une blancheur impeccable. Aya noua autour de sa taille la ceinture marron. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'examen final. Elle se sentait prête mais angoissée. Dans une petite heure elle saurait si elle aurait sa ceinture noire, celle dont elle rêvait depuis longtemps.

La jeune fille sortit du vestiaire, respira un grand coup et poussa la grande porte blanche.

Lorsque Minami sortit de son cours d'escrime, elle se surpris à dormir debout. L'envie de rentrer chez elle la démangeait, mais elle avait promis à sa meilleure amie de l'attendre pour le résultat de son examen. Elle s'assit donc par terre, devant la grande porte blanche du dojo et attendit. Lorsque Aya poussa la porte quelques minutes plus tard, la brune espéra de tout cœur qu'elle n'aurait pas à la consoler.

"Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?"

Son amie ne répondait pas. Son visage était impassible, aucune joie ni aucune tristesse ne pouvait y être décelée.

"Oh non ! Tu l'as raté ?"

La jeune fille regarda la serveuse avec un petit sourire du coin des lèvres.

"Je suis une bosssss !" hurla-t-elle dans le couloir.

Minami éclata de rire. Elle savait bien que sa meilleure amie pouvait être très réservée, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de gagner ou de réussir quelque chose d'important, sa modestie s'envolait souvent.

Aya brandit une ceinture noire devant le nez de Minami. Elle éclatèrent de rire et quittèrent le gymnase en se tenant par le bras, le bonheur se dessinant sur les lèvres de la dessinatrice.

**À suivre…**

_Ouf ! déjà au chapitre 5… rahhhhh que le chapitre 5… mdr ! Bon j'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! Au prochain chapitre !_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Dreams

**A NEW DESTINY**

**Chapitre 6 : Dreams**

_Encore un nouveau chapitre ! Je préviens d'avance, comme c'est ma première fic j'ai pas l'intention de faire un truc interminable… je pense que ce sera un truc du genre environs 10 chapitres… bon c'est pas grave j'espère ? ' ! Bonne lecture !_

Le soleil éclairait le ciel bleu au-dessus du paradis céleste. La déesse Kanzeon se tenait assise sur le siège au centre de la pièce, démunie de toit. Elle tenait dans sa main une petite pochette en velours rouge, dont elle sortit du sable. Elle se leva et s'approcha de l'étang aux nénuphars, afin de déposer dans l'eau claire une pincée de sable. Elle répéta ce rituel plusieurs fois avant de se réassoir.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Jirou apparut, énervé.

"Kanzeon Bozatsu !"

"Oui mon cher Jirou ?" répondit l'interpellée.

"Déesse, vous savez bien que vous n'avez pas le droit de disperser les sables de la mémoire dans les autres dimensions !"

"Ah oui ? Je devais avoir oublié !"

Jirou, l'air hébété, lui répondit :

"Mais c'est vous qui avez décrétez cette loi Déesse !"

"Alors je peux la changer ! répliqua-t-elle. Enfin, mon bon Jirou… ne veux-tu pas qu'ils reviennent ?"

"Si, bien sûr… Mais c'est vous qui leur faite faire les rêves de leur passé… Si vous continuez comme ça, jamais ils ne se souviendront d'eux même ! En tout cas promettez moi de ne pas intervenir afin qu'ils retrouvent leur mémoire…"

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas comme ça Jirou. S'ils ne font que discuter entre eux…"

"Vous avez quelque chose derrière la tête Déesse…"

Kanzeon ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta d'ajouter :

"Il y en a déjà un qui se souvient… les autres vont bientôt suivre…"

* * *

Un jeune garçon marchait dans la rue. Il était d'apparence calme et fragile, comme s'il allait se casser. Cependant, lui seul savait qu'il pouvait être dévastateur. Il se souvenait… Ce qui se passait, il ne le comprenait pas… mais il était pour l'instant le seul à se souvenir… et ça il le comprenait…

Il regarda ses mains, sachant qu'un pouvoir extrêmement puissant sommeillait encore en lui. Mais comment le dire aux autres… qui le croirait ?

Le garçon ne savait plus que faire… les personnes qui l'entouraient n'étaient pas celles que l'on pensait. Ils venaient du Togenkyo… mais quoi qu'il raconte, il savait c'était que vain.

_"Quand ils commenceront à se souvenir, j'interviendrais…" _se dit-il…

Quand Sanzo se réveilla ce matin, il se passa la tête sous le robinet d'eau froide. Il venait encore de faire le même rêve… Toujours le même, qui revenait, inlassablement, toutes les nuits… Il s'habilla en vitesse et sortit de chez lui. Le blondinet avait besoin de prendre l'air, de se rafraîchir les idées.

Sanzo avançait en traînant les pieds. Il s'assit sur un banc sur une place peu fréquentée. Il avait besoin de calme… Le dessinateur ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à ses pensées.

Gojyo sortit d'un magasin, un sac plastique à la main. Le jeune homme regardait ses pieds en marchant. Il pensa rentrer chez lui, mais y renonça. Il ne voulait pas voir son demi-frère… Depuis l'autre nuit, il était maintenant persuadé que Jien ne remonterait jamais la pente… Il leva la tête et aperçu Sanzo sur un banc. Il alla le rejoindre.

"Ohayo Sanzo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?" demanda le rouquin.

"Rien… je réfléchis…"

"T'as l'air crevé… faut dormir la nuit !"

"T'insinues quoi là ?" répliqua le blondinet.

"Oh c'est bon si on peut même plus rigoler avec toi !"

"C'est bon désolé, j'ai mal dormi… Toutes les nuits je fais un rêve bizarre… et ça me perturbe."

"Un rêve… et c'est quoi ce rêve ?" demanda Gojyo interloqué.

"Un truc bizarre… y a toi dedans."

"Oh tu rêve de moi Sanzo ?"

"Arrête tes conneries… y a aussi Hakkai et Goku… et Kogaiji. Et une fille que je connais pas…"

Le barman resta interdit.

"Yaone…" murmura-t-il enfin.

"Qui ?" demanda Sanzo.

"Ce rêve, je le fais aussi… toutes les nuits ! Et celle que tu connais pas s'appelle Yaone, elle bosse pour Kogaiji !" expliqua Gojyo.

"On fait le même rêve alors ?… c'est trop bizarre… lâcha le dessinateur. Et tu penses que les autres aussi le font ?"

"Peut être… faudrait leur demander…"

Un jeune homme regardait les deux amis discuter. Il savait de quoi ils parlaient…

_"Le dénouement sera pour bientôt…"_ se dit-il…

Lorsque Hakkai se leva à l'aube, la pensée de Kanan l'obsédait… Il pensait aussi à Aya… il avait l'impression de lui être reconnaissante… mais il ne savait pas pourquoi…

_"Peut être est-ce à cause de ce rêve…"_ pensa-t-il.

Il sortit de chez lui…

De son côté, Goku s'étira sur son futon. Il était encore fatigué, mais il avait l'impression qu'il devait sortit dehors. Pourquoi, il ne savait pas… Il obéit donc à son instinct. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se dirigeait vers une place. C'était comme s'il savait où aller, comme si quelqu'un l'entraînait vers un lieu où il n'allait jamais… Il aperçu Sanzo et Gojyo assis sur un banc et s'approcha.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent de parler en voyant le petit singe arriver. Ils se regardèrent, et d'un commun accord, lui demandèrent :

"Goku… est-ce que tu fais un rêve bizarre ?"

Celui-ci les regarda l'air hébété…

"D'où vous savez ça ?" leur répondit-il.

Aucune réponde ne lui fut donnée.

"Je suppose que Hakkai fait le même !" conclu Sanzo.

"Sûrement…" répondit le rouquin…

"Tiens en parlant du loup !" déclara Goku.

En effet, le bibliothécaire apparut à l'autre bout de la place. Il s'avança vers les trois amis.

"Nan mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Y a tout le monde qui se ramène, tout le monde qui fait les mêmes rêves, et en plus ça m'étonnerait même pas qu'on me sorte une histoire tordue du genre : vous venez d'un autre monde blablabla blablabla !" déclara Gojyo, énervé.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le rouquin. Gojyo, surpris, répondit à tous les yeux braqués sur lui.

"Quoi ? C'est bon je dec' !"

"Gojyo… sors plus des conneries de ce genre ! Ça commence à me faire flipper cette histoire !…" lâcha Goku.

"Ça y est, ils commencent à comprendre… Kanzeon Bozatsu m'a chargé de leur annoncer la vérité s'ils ne retrouvent pas leur mémoire, mais je pense que je vais attendre un peu…En plus, même si tous viennent du Togenkyo, certaines choses seront chamboulée quant ils reviendront…"

Le jeune homme détourna son regard des quatre garçons sur la place et s'effaça dans les nombreuses ruelles de la ville…

**À suivre…**

_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! La prochaine fois vous aurez des révélations sur Minami ! Allez au prochain chapitre !_

_Reviews ?_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Why

**A NEW DESTINY**

**Chapitre 7 : Why…**

_Me revoilà encore avec un nouveau chapitre… en ce moment j'ai des problèmes d'inspiration c'est vraiment … j'espère que ça va passer ! Qui est le baka qui a dit que je savais pas comment arriver à la fin souhaitée dans ma fic - -' ? mdr !_

Les quatre garçons étaient assis sur le même banc depuis une heure. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait, et encore moins l'explication à ce rêve étrange. Chacun avait l'impression de n'être pas là par hasard, que leurs pas les avaient guidés jusqu'ici… Et tous, sans exception, savaient au plus profond d'eux même que leur place n'était pas ici, ce qu'ils se gardaient bien de dire, la situation étant déjà assez compliquée.

Le silence régnait quand Hakkai entama la conversation.

"Et à votre avis, y en a d'autres qui les font, ces rêves ?"

"C'est possible…" répondit le rouquin.

"Oui mais qui alors ?" demanda Goku.

Seul Sanzo se risqua à répondre.

"Je ne sais pas. Mais une personne m'avait dit qu'elle faisait tout le temps des cauchemars la nuit…"

"Qui ?" demanda Gojyo.

"Aya…" lâcha le blondinet dans un souffle.

"Et bah appelle-la !"

Le dessinateur sortit son portable et composa le numéro de celui de la jeune fille. Celle-ci répondit tout de suite.

"Moshi moshi ?"

"Aya ! C'est moi ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes !"

"Quoi ? Arrête je suis encore en pyjama ! Et puis tu veux que je vienne où en plus ?"

"Sur la place derrière chez toi !"

"Méeuuu… bon j'arrive…" répondit la jeune fille résignée.

Sanzo raccrocha.

"Elle arrive…" dit-il.

Les quatre amis attendirent environs dix minutes avant de voir Aya tourner le coin de la rue.

"Ohayo !" leur lança-t-elle encore à moitié entrain de dormir.

"Aya… dis moi… tu m'avais parlé de rêves que tu faisais chaque nuit ?"

"Ouai… et ? C'est pour que je te les raconte que tu me sors de chez moi à cette heure ?"

"Désolé… enfin bref… est-ce que dedans, on se bat tous les quatre ?"

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques secondes…

"Non." Lâcha-t-elle.

La déception se lut sur les visages des jeunes hommes.

"Mais par contre j'en fait un avec vous et Minami !"

"Raconte !" demanda Goku.

"Bah en fait c'est dans un temple bouddhiste. On y est tous les trois, sans Hakkai et Gojyo. Ensuite y a Minami qui arrive, et on lui donne la permission de rester au temple. Et après vous revenez tous les deux en ramenant Gojyo et Hakkai. Et Hakkai est un criminel en fait, mais je vais voir les moines de la Trinité Bouddhique en leur disant que c'est le fiancée de feu ma tante… et à la fin on est tous les six. Voilà…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes mal !" s'exclama Goku, en explosant de rire.

"Bah si ça te plait pas, vous aviez qu'à pas me demander !" se défendit Aya.

"Ralala, c'est bon !" soupira le singe.

"Et donc pourquoi ça vous intéressait de savoir tout ça ?"

Le quatuor lui expliqua tant bien que mal ce qui se passait, et la jeune fille, les yeux grands ouverts, ne réalisait pas ce qui se passait.

"Donc en fait ce que vous essayez de m'expliquer c'est que tous ces rêves se rejoignent ?" demanda Aya.

"Euh… bah oui !" lui répondit Gojyo.

"Épatant… nan mais c'est quoi ce délire ! Et ensuite vous allez me sortit que ces rêves c'est notre passé et qu'on vient d'une dimension parallèle ?"

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Gojyo.

Quoi ? Cette fois c'est pas moi ! Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?"

Tout le monde regarda Aya.

"C'est vraiment trop…brrrr…" lâcha enfin Goku.

"Je pense sincèrement qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre à-dessous… reprit Hakkai. De plus, j'ai l'impression d'être suivi depuis quelques temps… En fait, c'est comme si quelqu'un nous poussait à faire ces mêmes rêves… Et puis, à certains moments, mon passé me paraît flou… Comme s'il avait été inventé de toute pièce."

"Euh Hakkai ! On sait que tu es un grand philosophe… mais bon là tu pars dans le fantastique !" déclara Gojyo.

"Moi je pense comme lui ! Mais c'est tellement bizarre que je veux même pas y penser… À mon avis on saura bien un jour ce qui se passe." Répliqua Goku.

"On fait quoi alors ?" demanda Sanzo.

"Je sais pas…" lui répondit la jeune fille.

"En tout cas on va pas rester ici assis sur ce banc !"

"Ouai… bon bah moi je me taille. A plus!"

"Ouai c'est ça à plus…"

La place se vida petit à petit… Seuls Sanzo et Aya demeurèrent assis sur le banc. Le soleil du matin éclairait timidement leur visage entre les nuages noirs qui commençaient à recouvrir le ciel. Les arbres qui entouraient le lieu dansaient au vent, certaines de leurs feuilles s'envolaient sans attendre l'automne. La jeune fille frissonna sous le temps qui se refroidissait. Le dessinateur ôta son blouson de cuir et le posa sur les épaules de sa petite amie. Celle-ci le regarda.

"Merci…" murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Le silence repris le dessus, lorsque la jeune fille se risqua à demander :

"Sanzo… tu comprends ce qui se passe?"

Le beau blond ne fut pas surpris par cette question.

"Non, je ne comprend pas… mais je suis sûre que bientôt tout sera clair…" lui répondit-t-il.

"Hum… bon je vais y aller moi…"

Aya se leva et s'approcha de son ami. Elle enleva le blouson afin de lui rendre.

"Ah oui au fait ! Avant que tu partes, tu l'as eu alors ta ceinture ?" lui demanda Sanzo.

"Oui…" lui répondit la dessinatrice avant de déposer ses lèvres délicates sur celles de son ami. Elle se détacha aussitôt et partit. Le blondinet la regarda disparaître au coin de la rue, puis se leva lui aussi.

Le jeune homme marchait dans la rue, sans savoir où il allait. Il se contentait seulement d'avancer, tel un somnambule.

_"C'est pour bientôt… Je suis sûre que Kanzeon va intervenir plus tôt que prévu… La mémoire va leur revenir, comme elle m'est revenu…" _pensa le jeune homme.

Il tourna au coin de la rue et s'effaça de nouveau dans l'ombre des ruelles recouvertes de nuages d'orage…

* * *

La pluie commença à tomber. Les gens courraient dans les rues afin de s'abriter. Seule une jeune fille restait au milieu du trottoir, la pluie tombant sur elle, comme si elle souhaitait se laver de ses fautes, ou de ce qu'elle n'acceptait pas. L'eau dégoulinait sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux noirs déteignait sur ses vêtements, dévoilant quelques mèches rouges sang… Enfin, après quelques minutes, trempées, elle se résigna à rentrer chez elle.

La porte du studio se referma. Minami posa sa veste sur le porte manteau. Elle ôta ses boucles d'oreille rouge qu'elle posa sur la table à ses côtés.

_"Le rouge… ma couleur préférée pourtant…" _pensa-t-elle.

La jeune fille entra dans la salle de bain et enleva son haut. Elle mis sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire et fit couler l'eau. Elle se lava délicatement les cheveux encore trempés par la pluie. L'eau se teinta d'une étrange couleur noire… Minami pris ensuite une coloration brune et l'appliqua sur sa chevelure. Elle laissa poser, rinça ses cheveux et les sécha. Enfin, elle enfila une chemise de nuit et se faufila dans son lit. Elle approcha ses doigts de ses yeux et en retira une paire de lentilles noires, dévoilant deux magnifiques yeux rouges. La jeune fille éteignit la lumière et sombra dans le sommeil…

**À suivre…**

_Attention ! Dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez qui est le mystérieux jeune homme ! (on dirait que je fais la pub pour les séries à la télé ! lol ! )Et encore un chapitre qui se finit… n'hésitez pas à me critiquer ! Comme c'est ma première fic il faut bien qu'on me conseille !_

_Reviews !_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Maybe

**A NEW DESTINY**

**Chapitre 8 : Maybe…**

_Et encore un nouveau chapitre… on s'approche de la fin ! Bonne lecture _

Un jeune homme marchait dans la rue, une chanson dans la tête qu'il murmurait.

_Goutte, goutte, le temps qui s'égraine lentement…_

_Goutte, goutte, la mort qui arrive calmement…_

_Goutte, goutte, le sang qui coule dans mes veines…_

_Goutte, goutte, la vie qui passe dans la peine…_

Il s'engagea dans une impasse. Arrivé au bout, il regarda le mur. Une lumière l'éblouis. Une jeune femme apparue, telle un astre éternel.

"Kanzeon Bozatsu… comme vous me l'aviez demandé, j'ai surveillé Sanzo et ses amis… ils commencent à se souvenir…" commença le jeune homme.

"Bien Nataku… je vais intervenir sous peu…" lui répondit la Déesse.

Celle-ci disparut dans un lumière éblouissante, comme elle était arrivée. Le garçon s'apprêtait à repartir quand la voix de la jeune femme se fit entendre dans sa tête.

"Ah oui ! Au fait Nataku… arrête de chanter des chansons morbides…" 

Celui-ci, étonné par cet ordre, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il repartit d'un pas alerte, s'enfonçant dans les ruelles sombres, comme à son habitude...

* * *

Une jeune fille marchait dans la rue, les mains dans ses poches, les épaules courbées. Elle n'avait aucunement envie de se redresser, plongée dans ses pensées. Ce qui leur arrivait en ce moment, elle ne le comprenait pas... elle cela la dérangeait. Pourquoi... que se passait-il, enfin... quels étaient ces rêves qu'ils faisaient tous... 

Elle soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, essayant de chasser ses idées.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit. Elle faillit crier, tellement sa surprise était grande. En effet, un adolescent aux cheveux noirs était posté devant elle, les mains sur les hanches, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

"Tu sais, Aya ?" lâcha-t-il, avant de repartir, aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Le cœur de la dessinatrice allait exploser dans sa poitrine tellement elle avait eu peur. Elle aurait voulu demander au garçon comment il savait son prénom... et que voulait-il dire par... tu sais...  
Tout s'embrouillait encore plus dans son esprit... tout était confus...

Quelques bâtiments plus loin, un jeune homme aux mèches d'or était allongé sur son lit, regardant son plafond qui n'était décidément plus blanc, réfléchissant. Lui non plus ne comprenait rien, tout comme ses amis...

Sentant la fatigue l'absorber, il se laissa aller aux bras de Morphée.

* * *

_Un avion en papier volant dans le ciel d'un bleu immaculé... Une lueur d'espoir dans l'esprit de l'adolescent dans son kimono court, son balai à la main. Il suivait du regard la tache rouge dans le ciel..._

_Puis, un bruit, résonnant dans tout son corps. Et un homme... allongé dans une flaque de sang... ayant quitté ce monde... son monde... _

_Et cette voix dans sa tête... cette voix qui l'appelait inlassablement... il devait la faire taire... il devait trouver d'où elle provenait..._

_Et enfin... eux... un sentiment de solitude s'effaçant légèrement... Trois têtes familières, dans une voiture verte, entre les dunes de sable, le soleil dans le visage... Et aussi là-bas, elles... les deux inséparables... _

Sanzo se réveilla en sueur, suffoquant presque. Un nouveau sentiment venait de naître en lui... il avait compris... il croyait avoir compris... mais était-il le seul ? Peut être...

Le réveil indiquait sept heures. Le jeune homme se leva, et sortit directement du studio où les feuilles de papiers étaient entassées.

Il courait au hasard dans les ruelles de la ville, cherchant inlassablement l'immeuble où il voulait aller du regard.

Hakkai était assis sur les marches, son visage dans ses mains. Le blondinet s'approcha alors de lui, sans pour autant parler. Il attendait qu'il soit remarqué par son ami, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder.

En effet, celui-ci releva la tête. Des cernes se dessinaient sur ses yeux.

"..." rien ne sortait de sa gorge, il était trop effaré. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir à être là... et il savait pourquoi...

"C'est comique ce qui nous arrive, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sanzo, un rictus aux lèvres.

Les yeux d'Hakkai plongèrent dans ceux améthystes. Il n'était pas le seul… il n'était pas fou…

"Je croyais que j'avais un problème.." répondit le brun, souriant doucement.

"Et bien… on peut dire qu'on en a un, en effet… Seulement, ce n'est pas celui qu'on imaginait, et c'est beaucoup plus effrayant !"

"Hum…" le cerveau d'Hakkai était apparemment rentré en action. Tous ses neurones se mettaient à fonctionner, cherchant inlassablement une solution à ce qui leur arrivait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le yokai reprit la parole.

"On devrait rentrer là bas… chez nous…" fit-il, d'une voix presque inaudible.

"Comment ça chez nous ! C'est ici chez moi ! Je vis ici depuis que je suis né, et j'y ais des amis, et quelqu'un qui m'est cher ! Et de toute manière, comment veux-tu qu'on y retourne ?" s'énerva Sanzo.

Hakkai restait impassible.

"Tu ne comprends pas… toute notre vie ici a été inventée de toute pièce ! Rien n'est véritable… qui plus est, il est possible que tout change si l'on rentre ! Tes sentiments, ton caractère… qu'est ce que j'en sais moi !"

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas vu l'arrivée de Minami et Aya, maintenant postées derrière eux. Aya se racla la gorge, tandis que son amie se tenait les mains posées sur les hanches.

Lorsqu'ils les entendirent, ils se retournèrent brusquement.  
"Eu… salut…" fit Sanzo, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi leur dire.

Après tout, elles ne savaient peut être pas. Il ne pouvait pas leur annoncer ça ainsi, à moins de vouloir les tuer par le biais d'une crise cardiaque.

"Hem… eu… quoi de neuf ' ?" demanda Hakkai.

Les deux amies se regardèrent, complètement abasourdies. Elles savaient enfin ce qui leur arrivait, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas des deux jeunes hommes.

"Et bien… beaucoup de choses… et vous ?" répondit Aya, visiblement gênée.

"Bof… pareil…" répondit le blondinet.

C'est alors que Minami fit ressortir son tempérament fougueux. S'ils continuaient à se comporter ainsi, ils en avaient pour la journée.

"C'est pas finit ces simagrées ! Vous savez ou pas ? Point barre !" dit-elle en haussant légèrement le ton.

Sentant des mains sur sa taille, l'escrimeuse se retourna brusquement, en sursaut, découvrant Gojyo qui lui souriait. Elle soupira, puis revint à ses occupations premières.

"Ouai ouai c'est bon… on sait…" lâcha Hakkai, totalement désintéressé.

Tandis qu'ils commençaient tous à débattre de ce nouveau problème, Aya fixait Minami et Gojyo, les yeux grands ouverts.

"C'est nouveau dit moi… tu racontes même pas tes amours à ta meilleure amie ?" lui demanda-t-elle, légèrement déçue mais tout en souriant.

Sanzo posa alors sa main sur la bouche de son amie.

"C'est pas tes oignons ! Laisse les donc un peu !" répliqua-t-il à son égard, avant de déposer un baiser taquin sur son nez.

Résignée, la dessinatrice laissa les deux tourtereaux en paix et passa ses bras autours de la taille de Sanzo.

"Bon… c'est pas tout ça… mais on se débrouille comment ?" demanda Goku.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, qui avait apparemment tout entendu.

"C'est bien connu, les singes n'ont pas de problèmes pour se faufiler là où on ne le verrait pas !" fit le rouquin, cherchant à expliquer la situation.

"Nani ! Sanzo, il recommence !"

"Urusei, bakasaru !" répondit l'interpellé.

"Vous êtes tous contre moi… y a que les filles qui sont sympas !"

"C'est bien connu, elles sont les seules à te supporter !" répliqua Sanzo.

Tandis que les six amis continuaient leur discussion mouvementée, Nataku les observait. Il allait venir mettre son grain de sel dans quelques secondes, mais pour l'instant, une éternelle question trottait dans sa tête. Comment allaient-ils rentrer ? C'était bien beau tout ça, mais Gyokumen, même si elle était responsable de ce qui se passait, n'allait sûrement pas les ramener ainsi. Et Kanzeon… n'en parlons pas ! Elle passe ses journées allongée, s'amusant avec Jirou… Il avait mené le jeu depuis le début grâce à sa connaissance de la situation, mais maintenant, il n'était plus sûr de rien…

**À suivre…**

_Et une nouvelle fin de chapitre. Je sais, je sais… j'ai pas écrit depuis super longtemps ' mais je vais m'y remettre là ! Au prochain chapitre !_


	10. Chapitre 10 : A new destiny

**A NEW DESTINY**

**Chapitre 9 : A new destiny**

_Me revoilà pour l'avant dernier chapitre l'histoire touche à sa fin ! Bonne lecture !_

Nataku se trouvait toujours caché des six compagnons, derrière le mur. La tête remplie de questions, il s'efforçait de se calmer. C'était à son tour d'agir… après, il verrait bien le résultat. De toute manière, tous savaient. Il avait déjà vu Kogaiji et sa bande de dealers, mais il ne les avait plus rencontrés depuis déjà quelques jours. C'était à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas déjà rentrés au Togenkyo…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit de sa "cachette" et s'avança vers le groupe. Comme à leur habitude, Sanzo et Goku se bouffaient le nez, tandis que Hakkai, souriant, parlait avec la nièce de feu sa femme. Gojyo et Minami étaient quant à eux trop occupés pour discuter ensemble.

Le petit singe, voyant son ami s'approcher, l'interpella.

"Hi Nataku ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je traînai c'est tout…" répondit-il, cherchant comment aborder le sujet.

Après tout, il pouvait y aller au culot… il faisait toujours ainsi… et cela ne lui avait jamais fait défaut bien heureusement…

Lorsque Aya se retourna enfin vers le nouvel arrivant, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'interposer.

"Mais… c'est toi qui as faillis me tuer tout à l'heure ! Tu voulais que je fasse une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?" lui demanda-t-elle, énergiquement.

"Comment ça il a faillis te tuer ?" fit Sanzo à son amie.

"Façon de parler, t'énerve pas ! On t'a jamais appris le mot "zen" ?" répliqua la jeune femme.

"C'est à moi que tu dis ça ?" demanda-t-il, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Elle préféra ne pas répondre, ne voulant pas s'enfoncer d'avantage.

Nataku se racla alors la gorge, cherchant à attirer de nouveau l'attention sur lui.

"En fait… autant le dire directement… je suis venue m'assurer que tout le monde était au courant de la situation, ou bien si je devais faire un petit topo pour remettre les idées en place…"

Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Les six compagnons regardaient Nataku les yeux grands ouverts, complètement abasourdis.

"Je rêve là… tu savais depuis le début ?" fit le saru. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?"

"Ce n'était pas mon rôle !" répondit-il expressément.

"Enfin c'est pas tout ça mais là moi je rame… je voudrais bien qu'on m'explique rapidement !" demanda Gojyo à Nataku, ayant arrêté de s'occuper de Minami.

"Rapidement ? Je vais faire ce que je peux…"

Triant les informations dans son esprit, Nataku entama son récit.

" Eh bien, nous venons tous d'un lieu se nommant le Togenkyo, où vivent en paix humains et yokais, des monstres. Mais Gyokumen cherche à ressusciter son mari Gyumao, le dieu taureau. Depuis, les yokais sont devenus violents et ont commencé à mettre ce monde à feu et à sang, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Vous quatre – fit-il en désignant les quatre jeunes hommes – sillonnez le Togenkyo dans le but d'empêcher cette résurrection. Cette mission vous a été confiée par la Kanzeon, Kanzeon Bosatsu, une déesse. Et voilà l'histoire brute."

"C'est bien beau tout ça, mais dit moi à quoi on correspond Aya et moi, parce que là j'ai l'impression d'être encore plus paumée…" demanda Minami."J'y viens j'y viens ! En fait, je vais même vous parler de tous, ce sera plus simple. Je commence par toi !" fit-il en regardant vers Sanzo. "Tu es un moine bouddhiste."

Le blondinet manqua de s'étrangler.

"J'ai une tête de moine ?" demanda-t-il à Aya, complètement paniqué.

"Attend, calme-toi. Ça serait tellement bien si tu étais un moine normal, mais tu es un moine débauché… j'ai jamais vu ça ! Tu fumes et tu bois comme un trou et tu adores jouer. Sans oublier que tu tires avec ton flingue anti-yokais sur tout ce qui bouge !"

Gojyo pouffa de rire, tandis qu'une veine pulsant sur la tempe de Sanzo venait d'apparaître.

"Dans un registre moins comique, ton passé est noir, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter plus car tu le sais déjà, comme pour la plupart de vous tous. Quant à toi Gojyo, tu n'es vraiment pas mieux. Toi aussi tu bois et tu fumes sans jamais t'arrêter et tu détestes te faire battre aux cartes par Hakkai et Sanzo. Et puis, tu passes ton temps à courir les filles !"

Minami se retourna vivement vers son ami, lui lançant un regard noir. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'elle s'était échappée de son étreinte, allant s'asseoir à côté de Goku. Le rouquin n'osa pas s'interposer tout de suite, persuadé qu'il lui faudrait seulement quelques minutes pour revenir à ses côtés.

"J'oubliais… tu es mi-humain, mi-yokai. C'est pour cela que tes yeux et tes cheveux ont cette couleur si particulière."

"Et moi, et moi ?" demanda le singe, sautillant sur place.

"Goku… tu manges sans arrêt et passe ton temps à te chamailler avec Gojyo."

"C'est nul ton truc… ça change rien à d'habitude !" répliqua-t-il, faisant la moue.

"Laisse moi finir, bakasaru ! Donc, je disais… tu es un yokai, mais tu possèdes un contrôleur de force sur le front te permettant de conserver une forme humaine. Enfin, Hakkai, tu es aussi un yokai mais ton contrôleur de force se trouve sur ton oreille. Tu pulvérise tous les records en matière de buveur de bière !"

Nataku reprit enfin son souffle, laissant aux compagnons le temps d'ingurgiter tout ce dont ils venaient de leur dire. Il n'avait pas encore fini… restaient les deux jeunes femmes, dont il n'avait pas encore parlé.

"Quant à vous deux…" continua-t-il en les désignant du regard. "Aya, tu es une humaine travaillant au temple ou Sanzo vivait avant de partir pour son long voyage. Tu es une experte en art martiaux, et tu ne dois ta place en ce lieu qu'à ton pouvoir de cordon bleu ! Sans oublier que tu étais la nièce de Kanan, ce qui explique qu'Hakkai passe son temps à veiller sur toi. Pour Minami, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Je ne peux pas dévoiler ce secret sans ton autorisation…"

La jeune femme, comprenant ce que voulait dire Nataku, ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle glissa doucement ses doigts à ses pupilles et en enleva deux lentilles, dévoilant deux yeux d'un rouge sang.

"Mes cheveux sont de la même couleur…" expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Gojyo, n'en revenant pas, eu du mal à articuler.

"Toi aussi… pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ?"

"T'inquiètes pas, moi non plus j'étais pas au courant…" répliqua Aya, les bras croisés sur sa taille, ironique.

Minami ne répondait rien. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle était sincèrement désolée. Mais personne à part Gojyo ne pouvait la comprendre… c'est pourquoi elle s'était toujours sentit si proche de lui…

"Je finis tout de même… Aya et toi êtes toujours ensembles. Tu l'aides à la cuisine du temple, tout en t'entraînant car tu es douée pour le maniement des armes. Comme tu viens de le montrer, tu es toi aussi, comme Gojyo, mi-humaine mi-yokai, mais tu ne l'acceptes pas vraiment, c'est pour cela que tu caches ta vraie nature."

Apparemment, Nataku avait enfin fini. Presque personne n'avait parlé durant son discours. Aya, dans les bras de Sanzo, n'en revenait plus. Tout était chamboulé, et elle n'était pas la seule à se sentir mal. Hakkai avait fermé les yeux, son éternel sourire s'était enfui.

Tout leur véritable passé resurgissait en à peine vingt quatre heures… c'était dur… ils se sentaient tous impuissants.

"Je ne voudrais pas enfoncer un peu plus le clou… mais je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont nous allons rentrer là-bas…" fit Nataku, presque en murmurant.

Les yeux de Sanzo s'ouvrirent presque au maximum, tandis qu'il se levait, manquant de faire tomber Aya.

"Comment ça tu sais pas comment on rentre ! Après tout ça, j'ai plus envie de rester ici !" s'indigna le blondinet.

"Non je ne sais pas… ce n'est pas mon rôle !"

"Ton rôle… qui a un rôle prédéfini ici ?" s'énerva le dessinateur.

"Bon sang calme-toi un peu !" s'exclama Hakkai.

Aya ne cacha pas sa surprise. Depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait le mari de sa tante, elle ne l'avait jamais vu hausser la voix.

Sanzo, un air bougon sur le visage, alla se rasseoir aux côtés de la jeune femme.

Pour un problème, cela en était un beau… Comment allaient-ils rentrer ? …

Il était en effet grand temps de se poser cette question…

Au paradis céleste, Kanzeon, allongée sur son siège, attendait Jirou. Quand celui-ci daigna se montrer, elle se releva.

"Je vais devoir y aller…" annonça-t-elle, d"une voix calme, ne dévoilant aucun sentiment si ce n'est de la paresse, comme à son habitude.

**À suivre…**

_Voilà ! On se retrouve bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !_


	11. Chapitre 11 : The end of the destiny

**A NEW DESTINY**

**Chapitre 9 : The end of the destiny**

_Me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre enfin… il faut que je commence une autre fic maintenant --' bon on en est pas encore là ' allez bonne lecture !_

"Jirouuuuuu !"

Ce cri déchira le calme platonique du paradis céleste. Lorsque le pauvre serviteur de Kanzeon arriva à ses côtés, essoufflé, il n'osa pas la réprimander d'avoir de nouveau oublié quelque chose. Elle aurait déjà du être présente là-bas, mais comme d'habitude, un fait sûrement insignifiant la retardait.

"Que se passe-t-il Bosatsu ? Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?" lui demanda-t-il, presque innocemment.

"Moi ?" répondit-elle d'un air étonné. "Bien sûr que non, je n'ai rien oublié, c'est ta faute si je ne suis pas encore partie !"

"Ma faute ? Mais… mais… Déesse !" répliqua-t-il en bafouillant.

"Oui… tu ne m'as pas souhaité un bon voyage…"

Jirou regardait Kanzeon de ses grands yeux, complètement abasourdi. Une goutte perlait à l'arrière de son crane, tandis qu'il fermait sa bouche béante d'étonnement.

"Tout ça pour… ça…" se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

"Hem… gomen… Bon voyage Bosatsu…" lâcha-t-il enfin, presque à regret de s'être fait manipuler ainsi.

La Déesse disparut dans une lumière éblouissante, digne des grands films hollywoodiens.

* * *

Les six amis dévisageaient Nataku, sans qu'aucun son ne dépasse leurs lèvres. De toute manière, ils ne savaient que dire… tout était si compliqué… tout changeait si rapidement… Le seul bruit que l'on entendait était celui du ventre de Goku qui gargouillait, pour le plus grand désespoir de Sanzo.

Tout d'un coup, Nataku recula violemment, se collant le dos au mur.

"Ça ne va pas ?" demanda Aya au jeune homme, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

La dessinatrice s'était levée et approchée de lui, rapidement, un air inquiet sur le visage.

"Ne reste pas là ! Tu veux exploser ou quoi ?" répliqua-t-il brusquement.

Aya, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire, n'eut même pas besoin de faire un pas. En effet, Sanzo venait de l'attraper par la taille, la faisant reculer. Il venait de voir une lueur à l'ancienne place de Nataku, qui grossissait à vue d'œil, rapidement.

Lorsque la boule de lumière fut à son maximum, elle disparut en un éclair, ne laissant pour preuve de son passage qu'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs en bataille.

"Ouf ! C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru que ce voyage serait plus court…" fit la nouvelle arrivante en soupirant.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu…" murmura Nataku, baissant légèrement les yeux en signe de respect.

"C'est vous la fameuse déesse ?" lui demanda Minami, interloquée.

La divinité ne lui répondit qu'à l'aide d'un signe de tête.

"Je suis en effet LA Déesse Kanzeon, la plus puissante, la plus intelligente, et j'en passe !" se présenta-t-elle en bombant le torse.

"La plus mégalomane aussi…" murmura Aya au blondinet, qui ne put réfréner un léger sourire.

Heureusement pour elle, la déesse n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de murmurer à son ami. Elle était d'une susceptibilité maladive…

"Donc… si je suis là, c'est pour vous ramener !" reprit-elle.

Nataku, ahuri, la regardait.

"Vous m'aviez dit que vous ne pouviez pas faire ça Bosatsu !" s'indigna-t-il.

"Mais réfléchit, cela aurait été bien moins drôle !" répliqua-t-elle, amusée, à un Nataku consterné. "Enfin bien sûr, vous pouvez toujours refuser et rester ici…"

"C'est vrai ?" lui demanda le jeune homme, se sentant de plus en plus perdu.

"Bien sûr que non Nataku !" lui répondit-elle. "Mais cela fait toujours bien de dire ça…"

Minami et Gojyo, littéralement explosés de rire face à une divinité si étrange, tentaient tant bien que mal de se calmer.

"Plus sérieusement, je vous ramène, que vous le vouliez ou non ! Il faut rétablir la Balance, car les yokais reprennent le dessus depuis que vous avez disparu, il y a environ un mois."

"Seulement un mois ?" demanda Hakkai, étonné.

"Tout votre passé dans ce monde a été inventé de toute pièce… en résumé, vous vous êtes fait mener en bateau… et en beauté !"

Tous étaient consterné devant l'étrange enthousiasme de la déesse. Elle était bizarre, ce n'était pas nouveau… mais c'était à se demander pourquoi elle aimait tant enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie…

"Et que va-t-il se passer là-bas…" murmura Sanzo, sa tête posée au-dessus de celle d'Aya.

"Vous retrouverez les bribes de souvenirs vous manquant encore à ce jour, et vous reprendrez une vie normale…" expliqua Kanzeon.

"Soit… moi, je vous suis…" lui répondit-il, peu sûr de lui.

"Nous venons tous bien sûr !" s'exclama Gojyo.

"Très bien ! Allons-y…"

Personne n'eut le temps de réaliser ce qui s'était passé, que le paysage avait totalement changé. Éberlués, tous regardaient autour d'eux. La vitesse impressionnante à laquelle ils venaient de passer d'un monde à l'autre les avait secoués…

* * *

Il se trouvait maintenant dans la cour d'un temple, mais sans Kanzeon. Des cerisiers en fleurs se dressaient au milieu du lieu, où régnait une atmosphère paisible. Les murs entourant la cour étaient peu élevés et en bois, marquant un lieu traditionnel.

Lorsque les six amis arrêtèrent enfin de regarder autours d'eux, leurs yeux se posèrent sur leurs vêtements, qui avaient totalement changé. Les jeans et les baskets avaient disparus, au profit de leurs vêtements passés. Robe bouddhique et manches noires pour Sanzo, habit vert pour Hakkai, veste violette sans manche sur un débardeur blanc pour Gojyo ainsi qu'un pantalon marron, et une cape de la même couleur sur des habits complexes pour Goku. Aya portait quant à elle une tunique bleue lui arrivant aux genoux, et Minami un haut et un pantalon rouge.

Ils avaient l'impression de se redécouvrir, de se voir sous un nouveau jour.

Des fleurs de cerisiers virevoltaient autour d'eux, s'emmêlant dans les cheveux redevenus rouges de Minami, et la chevelure marron aux reflets auburn d'Aya. Ils ne voulaient pas parler, se contentant de savourer ce moment.

Malgré la chaleur, un vent frais courait sur le corps des six amis, calmement, sans pour autant les faire frissonner.

Le soleil agressant les yeux verts d'Aya, qui dévorait le ciel du regard, l'obligea à détourner le visage. Nataku avait lui aussi disparu. Il était retourné au paradis céleste, seul…

Lorsque Sanzo entrouvrit enfin les lèvres, ce fut pour aspirer l'air frais. Les quelques mots qu'il prononça firent sourir ses compagnons.

"On est rentré…"

**FIN ?**

_Vous vous disiez : Miracle ! c'est fini ! Et bien non ! Il manque l'épilogue tout de même ! Et bien alors… à bientôt pour la dernière lecture !_


	12. Epilogue

**A NEW DESTINY**

**Épilogue**

_Cette fois je vous promets, c'est bien le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic … enfin comme c'est l'épilogue, il est très court ! Bonne dernière lecture !_

Une jeep verte roulait sans s'arrêter sur la route dont on ne voyait pas la fin. Le soleil écrasant était caché par quelques nuages blancs, diminuant la chaleur ambiante.

L'ambiance était assez animée dans la voiture, comme d'habitude. Sanzo avait laissé pour ce jour sa place à l'avant à Goku, se retrouvant derrière avec Aya, Gojyo et Minami. Le pauvre Hakkai était une nouvelle fois relégué à conduire, mais cela ne le gênait pas. Son éternel sourire florissait sur ses lèvres.

Les quatre jeunes hommes n'avaient pas réfléchi longtemps avant d'emmener avec eux leurs deux amies. Après tout, elles ne seraient pas des poids. La première se débrouillait très bien avec les arts martiaux, tandis que la seconde était experte dans le maniement des armes…

Le blondinet avait passé son bras autour de la taille d'Aya, tandis que Minami s'était assise sur les genoux du rouquin.

Sanzo déposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne, amoureusement, contrastant avec son caractère habituel. Gojyo, quant à lui fidèle à ses habitudes, embrassa la demi-sang fougueusement pendant plusieurs longues secondes, la laissant à peine respirer.

Goku, qui s'était retourné sur son siège, riait de son ami. Celui-ci, ayant finit d'embrasser la jeune femme, se retourna vers lui en lui lançant un regard noir.

"Bakasaru…" lâcha-t-il.

"Naniiii !" répliqua le petit singe au quart de tour.

"Uruseiiii !" hurla Sanzo, sortant son flingue afin de tirer deux balles en l'air.

"Ma, ma…" essaya de calmer Hakkai, toujours souriant.

L'ambiance habituelle était revenue, le quotidien oublié lors d'un mois était réapparu. La jeep s'éloignait lentement, atteignant assez rapidement l'horizon. Leur mission les attendait, et ils l'accueillaient à bras ouverts…

**FIN**

_Alors là je peux vous assurer que c'est la vraie fin ! Bon, il n'est pas exclu que je fasse une suite, mais je m'étonnerai moi-même je crois ' ! Enfin bref, je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu cette fanfic jusqu'à la fin, qui m'ont donné des conseils car c'est mon premier véritable écrit. Merci aussi aux rewieweurs, et bien sûr à Kazuya Minekura XD !_

_Sayonara _


End file.
